


I Wouldn't Want To Go Any Other Way

by SHeRLY MiNT BUNnY (madamboast_alot)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Violence, Zombie infection, Zombies, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamboast_alot/pseuds/SHeRLY%20MiNT%20BUNnY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "I'll miss you too Artie" Alfred said in hushed tones back, "but you know this is the only way... and I wouldn't have it any other way" with soft lips, he pressed a kiss to Arthur's sweat drenched blonde hair.<br/>His words made Arthur's grip tighter, unwilling to let him go.  '</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Want To Go Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Major Trigger Warning for this fic.  
> Suicide is committed in this fic, so this is just a warning to those who are sensitive and avoid it.

Silence filled their walk through the shifting hews of the forest. Deep reds and bright oranges speckled with the last few stubborn flecks of green decorated the canopies far above their fair hair. The only sounds where the gentle crunching for the ground beneath their feet, twigs snapping under the weight of their heavy boots, fallen leaves crinkling as they stopped upon them, and pebbles clinking together as they treaded on top of them.  
Finally, over an hour in to their long hike, the tallest of the mean stopped, setting his hands upon his hips, letting the crisp forest air fill his lungs before breaking the silence " Yep, this is it Artie" He turned to face the smaller blonde headed man, who was hunched over by the weight of his bag. "You're sure?" Arthur asked, unshouldering his backpack, letting it come to sit on the ground below his feet with a soft "thud"  
"Positive" The taller of the two nodded, his glasses glinting in the glimmering setting sun, casting shades of yellow, orange, and bright purples dancing across the glass, hiding his sky like eyes. He too set his things down near the bed of a tree, its roots winding and twisting through the soft ground. "This is where I want it" an unsettling tone found its way in to his voice, filling it with emotion he tried to cover up with a bright smile.With a solemn nod, Arthur didn't question him, but instead he began to dig through his heavy, cumbersome bag "You're going to have to help me set this up Alfred. I'm never going to be able to get out in time if we don't dig it first and lay out a sheet" Arthur's normally stoic and nastily voice seemed to sit in his throat, wavering slightly as he spoke. Usually his voice was stern, enveloped in a gentle accent that pulled at his vowels and elongated his words, now it was shaking ever so gently with each word. "Alright, makes sense" Alfred gave a nod as well, and soon one between the two of them, they had produced two shovels from both their bags combined. They scoped out a good spot, just below the roots of a long standing willow that towered above them. Alfred was the first to break the soft brown dirt and Arthur followed soon behind. They dug in thick silence, grime slowly covering their clothing and staining their face. With each shovel full, Arthur felt a welt rise in his throat. It became harder to swallow, harder to scoop up the dirt, harder to keep going. Soon enough, Arthur stabbed the spade of the shovel in to the moist ground, leaning on the wooden shaft. He took a heaving, shuttering breath, which caught Alfred's attention. He didn't even have to ask. He just took a calloused hand and rubbed it across his shoulder in a gentle soothing motion.  
"It's gunna be alright" he tried to alleviate his worries by giving a warm smile. Yet it didn't quite reach his eyes which where nestled in this bruised bags, and hardly turned up his pail, hallow cheeks. "You're gunna be alright"  
Arthur didn't trust words to depict what was going on inside him. He turned his emerald gaze to the man towering above him, trying to will away the tears pickling in the corners of his eyes. But at the sight of Alfred, fatigue on his face and weakness settling in to his limbs, he found his heart dropping to his feet and a warm trickle across his cheeks. Immediately he brought his head down, focusing on the mulch on which they stood, hoping to hide the tears streaking his face. Not saying another word, Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller, catching him in a tight embrace, which Arthur willingly melted in to. Long moments passed, Arthur silently sobbing in to the man's shoulder, clutching on to him for dear life, as Alfred did his best to calm him, rubbing gentle circles in to his thin back.  
"I'm going to miss this" Arthur whispered through his tears, not letting his grip on him go. "I'm going to miss you" his words were  
Barely above a harsh whisper.  
"I'll miss you too Artie" Alfred said in hushed tones back, "but you know this is the only way... and I wouldn't have it any other way" with soft lips, he pressed a kiss to Arthur's sweat drenched blonde hair.  
His words made Arthur's grip tighter, unwilling to let him go.  
Another several moments passed before they finally unfurled from each other's grasp. Arthur hastily wiped the tears from his mossy eyes and straightened him self out  
" think this will be deep enough?" Alfred asked, gesturing to the torso deep pit.  
Arthur gave a small nod, despite nit wanting to have to face the outcome yet. Alfred returned the nod with one of his own. Quickly he started to make his way out of the hole, his left arm cradled against his chest as he hopped out. Alfred then extended his hand to Arthur, and hefted him out.  
"Ready?" He asked the shorter man, who didn't give much more of a reply then staring at the broken earth before them.  
With a shuttering breath, Alfred dug in his bag once more, pulling out a small caliber pistol and holding it gingerly in his hand. Arthur refused to even look up from the ground, shaking his head, knowing what came next would be hard.  
Ever so slowly, he turned his head towards Alfred, tears still twinkling in his eyes. Alfred sat waiting with a gentle, warm smile on his face, the glinting of tears in his eyes as well.  
"Thank you" he whispered, stepping closer "...I'm so sorry it had to come to this... honestly i never thought it would happen. Who knew the zombie apocalypse would be like hell, huh?" He gave a light laugh, as the tears running down his cheeks gave his true feelings away "i mean hey, i wish I have some immunity, or didn't even get bitten, but I guess everything happens for a reason" as Alfred spoke, silent sobs just wracked Arthur's body, he was a mess. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be left alone in such an unforgiving world with the blood of the man he loved forever staining his finger tips. Once more, Alfred tucked him in a tight embrace, nestling his square chin in the messy mop of dirty blond hair.  
"You know i love you a lot right?" Alfred whispered, earning a small nod from Arthur. "Like so much. Like take infinity and times it by infinity and then put that to the power of infinity and its like half of how much i love you" he took Arthur by his thing shoulders, pulling him away enough to look him in the eye. Tearful emerald met watery sapphire for a moment, before their lips pressed together one final time. It was desperate, but not frantic or wild. It felt like the calm before the storm, soft, supple, but teaming with energy. Finally they separated in a mess of tears, and Alfred took Arthur's small, thing hand in his own over sized calloused one, and gently pressed the gun into his palm, not letting go of his hand as they brought the pistol to the side of Alfred's head, pressing it against his untamed sandy locks.  
"You gotta be quick okay Artie?" Alfred started, the tears filling his eyes making it impossible for him to make out more than a watery green blob before him "they'll hear the gunshot and be on you like white on rice okay? So be quick" he instructed, readjusting their grip on the gun. Arthur gave another nod.  
"I love you " he spoke with a wavering voice.  
Alfred was glad that was the final thing he heard before the two of them squeezed the trigger together. The loud shot rang through the empty forest, shaking the trees and unsettling the wild life.  
Alfred fell limp on the ground below, the gun thudding beside him as Arthur brought both his hands to his face to try and shield him self from the sight that met him below.  
He wanted to cry out, fall to his knees and curse the zombie you took a chunk from Alfred's arm. He wanted to curse the zombie who had taken the man he loved away from him until he had no more breath. But he couldn't. He knew he didn't have much time before a horde of mindless beings came charging, so he had to act fast, swallowing all the grief that welled in his chest.  
With a great amount of carefulness put behind his movements, Arthur gingerly placed Alfred in the grave they created together, positioning him just perfectly enough to the point it didn't look like there was anything wrong with him at all. That he was just taking a quick rest.  
With a final look and a deep breath, Arthur began shoveling the displaced dirt as fast as he could until the hole was filled and the ground looked perfect, as if there wasn't a body buried several feet below. Hearing the shuffling of footsteps coming closer, he hastily shoved their supplies in his bag, and shouldered it before stopping and revealing his blade from his pocket. In a few small cuts, he made a quick memorial on the base of the tree, carving nothing but a simple A in to the thick bark. He pocketed the knife before giving on last look to the ground in which Alfred lay. It looked like a picture. The sun setting over the horizon, casting elegant hews over the vast forest. The autumn trees towering above head, plunging the found below in vibrant shades. The nature looked untouched if it weren't for the crudely carved letter in to the tree.  
With a final gaze, he took off, sprinting in to the pasture ahead. He ran, and ran, and ran until his legs ached, his lungs burned and his body felt willing to just give out then and there. That's when he fell to his knees and let all he had been pushing back from the moment he heard Alfred had been bit break free in the form of unsettling wails and broken sobs as he curled in to the tall grasses.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt Arthur was very very out of character in this, especially towards the end. If you have any feed back you'd like to give me, please by all means leave it in the comments, I really do enjoy criticism.  
> I promise that "How to Survive a Nuclear Wasteland' will be updated soon. Maybe.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
